Omega's Enforcer
by Stealthytanub
Summary: An AU of my AU. Femshep was taken by the SB (with the help of Dr. T'len and leassa) before Shiala could reach her. If you want the 'how did she get there' explanation read the first several chapters of my other story 'A different path' Femshep/Liselle romance and Femshep/Aria Mother-daughter stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for several day's now and I want to write it.**

**Do not worry, this will NOT be replacing A Different Path, it will be updated when I feel like writing about it. (Wich is now)  
**

**Background: As this is an AU (of an AU's beginning) the timelines have been messed with, in this Aria is 749 and Liselle is 354 and she is entering her matron stage. ****Liselle** is one of Aria's officer's (and secret daughter) and is considering leaving the organisation while Aria is just being Aria.  


**Start prompt: The shadow broker has been pissing off Aria so she goes to the lower reaches of Omega to fuck over one of their bases, she breaches the facility with ****Herself, ****Liselle,** an Asari Commando gone Merc and a Ex-military Turian sharpshooter and they start blowing stuff up until they reach a barricade outside the ******entrance to the reasearch wing, Story starts here.**

* * *

Aria rolls into cover behind a thick silver-grey wall listening as shots ping of her barrier, as her back slams into the wall she holsters her custom modded, over-heating M-9 Tempest in favor of a black-sliver Carnifax with Omega's symbol etched onto the top of the pistol. While she is doing this her eye's dart around the room from wall to wall looking for Liselle, she see's the commando behind a large white box with a red sand logo on the side throwing a warp down the corridor and the turian at the back of the room sniping with his M-97 Viper but not Liselle.

She feels a small amount of panic but ignores it as she leans out and scores a headshot on a defender standing next to the turret, as she was about to turn her weapon on the turret she saw sparks fly from it and the gun start an emergency over-heat causing it to stop dead as it was turning to face Aria. '_Liselle_' Aria thinks with a smug smile as she can see the batarian gunner get lifted by the commando then his head vented spraying his friends with gore by the Turian. '_Havent seen a team work this well in a long time_' Aria thought, adding a mental note to pair the two together more often as she threw a singularity capturing several Merc's then watching as a massive explosion rocks the building as her flare connects with the singularity's center, blinding her for a moment and throwing the Merc's to the ground howling in pain.

After promptly advancing and executing the wounded Merc's, Aria saw Liselle walk over from her cover with a smug smile, dragging a shadow broker officer by the collar and kicking him when he tried to run. "Broker officer, I found him in the security room trying to activate neuro-poisons for one of the holding cells" Liselle said as she filled her in on what she had learned, interrupting their conversation the officer yelled out "Kill it, the thing in room I was poisoning, dont do anything but kill it", his warning made Aria raise a eyebrow and smirked to Liselle, "I wonder what could have spooked an **officer **of the shadow broker?" Liselle probed at the Turian. "Damn asari, it can not be allowed to grow into an adult without guidance. Kill it before it goes on a rampage through omega" he pleaded with the two, just making them raise their eyebrows even furthur.

Aria nodded to Liselle who turned away to find the room in question as Aria snapped the officer's neck, she dropped the body and made her way over to Liselle who was hunched over a terminal working away at the internal-system. Before Aria even got to ask Liselle said "Here, this is what he was referring to", she leaned over the terminal and pressed several button's until a feed appeared showing a small empty room with silver walls and a quite obvious biotic disruptor sitting in the corner, but what had Aria and Liselle's interest was the figure strapped to a table in the middle by metal links running over it's wrists, ankles and neck, binding the thing to the table with no chance to move whatsoever.

But what startled Aria was that this was not an Asari, it was something else. As her eyes ran up and down of the small frame bound in solid steel she could not help but feel protective and angry, seeing this small creature reminded her of Liselle and seeing the obvious torture it had endured she was disgusted, Aria was many things but she would never lift so much as a finger at a child. But then she felt confusion, _this_ was the creature that she was warned about, this soft looking little thing bound and tortured was going to go on a rampage through omega, she highly doubted it but was still worried and as she was about to order Liselle to poison it and tell the other two to retrieve the body for study when Liselle interrupted her line of thought.

"Aria, I have found the files that are not corrupted" she said, this was enough to delay Aria's decision and both of them knew what Liselle was doing.

"Out with it" she ordered, wanting to know what all of the fuss was about and why Liselle thought it should live.

Liselle cleared her throught and pressed play [Start playback] "New speices discovered in uncharted space on planet [RETRACTED], subject was taken by asari commando's and experimented on by shadow broker operatives, subject was then taken before commando's could confiscate it and moved to this facility for follow-up testing. Subjects nevous-system has changed to match asari comparative, subjects internal organs have finished rearranging and bone and muscle tissue have finished either growing or moving with help of experimental chemical's to speed up the process. Biotics have grown to the level where we had to bring in a more powerful biotic disruptor and sign's of aggressiveness directed towards anything in striking distance has increased dramatically after disruptor was introduced. Today there were murmurs about what the subject did to one of the scientists trying to sedate the subject, scientists mind was ripped to pieces by a forced meld and subject finished by dragging the corpse to the door and sitting on the table while licking it's lips. Background notes, all we know about the subject is that it is female, it's levo DNA after tampering, its second name was chosen as Shepard by the commando's and that after scientific experimentation the only part of it that is left of the original race is its appearance although that will also be affected as it ages, everything else has been overridden by asari DNA and personality has been affected by torture and genetic implantation. Control chip implantation is slated for tomorrow although Aria T'loak has been spotted moving this way with a personal guard, we may not have enough time" [End playback].

The two just stood in silence stunned by what they had listened to, they were left speechless and every time Liselle opened her mouth to speak it slammed back shut again looking for words to explain this with. Eventualy Aria started "So, an alien with aggressive tendencies that is internally an asari and has been tortured and experimented on for several years".

Liselle just nodded dumbly "Yes, I dont even know what to say"

Aria let out a curse in an old asari language that she only used when she did not what someone to overhear, "Opinion?" she queried Liselle.

Liselle understood the hidden question and nodded giving her approval that was met with a frown from Aria "I will take her" she said with a firm voice before Aria got any ideas about shutting her down.

Aria stared at her for several seconds and then looked back at the camera feed, after a moment she stopped frowning and said "You are at that age where you want a family Liselle, but is this what you really want, to adopt some aggressive asari-alien"

After a moment she replied "Yes, I should not but I feel protective instincts already forming for her".

Aria just sighed, she found it hard to argue with her daughter, more so when she was denying something she wanted even if it could be a bad thing, but aria was not convinced that she was a bad thing. She could tailor this alien up from the ground to work as an agent for her, even if she had to do it behind Liselle's back. "Fine, where is the squirt" she groaned.

Liselle looked back to the screen and after a second replied "Down the hall, third entrance on the left, the code it 1-5-9-2", with that she stood and headed of in that direction after downloading everything and wiping the archive.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back on this story with a learning experience, how does one break through several tens of tonnes of metal with only some wires from a un-powered machine and your bioticly charged body.**

* * *

_Shepard's cell_

After fighting through to the cell and regrouping with her team Aria and Liselle filled them in on current events, sometime during that process there was a deep rumbling and the hallways light flickered on and off before the emergency generator came on and dull red light took the usually white-yellow one's place "Powers out" the commando announced after running a quick scan of the area "Not sure how we are gonna get that door open now though..." she trailed up while looking at the blast door used to confine the subjects cell. Aria was impressed at the security measures but annoyed at the inconvenient power cut "That's one big door for such a little prisoner" she commented.

"Yeah, it is" the turian commented still searching for a way through the door, half way through his search they heard the sound of solid fused steel being ripped in half. Hearing this a very worried turian and asari slowly turned to look at aria for help "Clever girl" she commented as if a 7-year-old had full right to snap hardened-steel in half while under the effects of post-torture exhaustion and a biotic dampener. The turians excellent hearing went one further as soon they heard several snapping sounds and then an almost inaudible thud of a small weight.

After waiting for several seconds they started to back away from the door now suddenly very happy that there was one meter of hardened and fused metal that is traditionally used to cover starships from mass accelerator fire. "Boss, I got a bad feeling about this" the turian muttered shortly followed by the asari praying to the goddess. "It ain't gonna get through there, Liselle get ready to snatch this thing with biotic's when it collapses with exhaustion. Turian get to work on the door when it does" Aria commanded sounding more confident that she actually was.

The turian made his way over to the middle of the door looking for some sort of weakness, anything that could be used to pry the door open if needed. Just as the tips of his claws touched the door though there was a screech of metal being forced out of shape from its spot and grinding against all measures set to hold it in place as a dinner plate sized indent made its way out several inches, the kinetic force carried through shoving the turian to the ground and cracking the claw that touched the door.

Aria's eyes were as wide a saucers and she had a devious grin on her face as she turned to face Liselle "Told you it would not get through there" she taunted as she sauntered over to the door, drawing back her fist it danced with blue fire as she struck the door back in the same spot making a loud ringing noise follow through the corridor as she drew her hand back. While everyone in the corridor was staring at her like she was crazy they started to notice the strangest thing, the door where it had been struck twice was starting to glow slightly "Uhh boss, the doors glowing" the turian called out alerting aria to the problem at hand.

She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest staring at the door like it held the awnser to the universe while giving the team the hand signal to step back. In mid stride away from the door the small patch changed from slightly glowing to burning and melting a bright orange while sparking with electricity, one of the bolts jumped into the light socket outside and suddenly the corridor flashed bright white light before the neon was vaporised by the heat pitching the room into that dull red again making everyone but aria jump, as she was far to interested in this girl than any outside stimulant.

'_She is strong enough to rip of her restraints with her biotics, she probes the door for weakness with a light punch timed so that is also to suprise the 'attackers' and she is smart enough to use cables, likely from the now defunct biotic disruptor and electricity from somewhere to try to superheat the door, perhaps in hope that it will weaken it into a state of maluablenes. Wont work but I just need her to tire out_' Aria though while constantly plotting and planning an angle or two only to be struck by a chunk of molten slag that bounced harmlessly off her barrier, confusing her until she looked up and saw a small 45cm by 100cm cuirculer hole that looked like it had been drilled through.

After waiting for the smoke to clear the entire team leaned forward slightly only to be caught completly by supprise when a small caramel-colored blur lept through the hole and rolled to the ground with a small squishy thud, as quickly as her team rushed to draw their weapons was as quickly as they were throws into the walls headfirst by a circular pulse of blue coming from the child. After hearing several crunches of what Aria assumed were turian plates cracking as he slammed into the wall she moved to stand and take a figting position and in mid-action she was frozen into place when she got her first good look at this small-ish creature of mass destruction.

Standing there naked save for hair its body was covered in small un-healed burns and what looked like cuts from some sort of blade running over the torso. It was small only standing at 5'2 with pitch-black hair that came down over the sholders and part of the face but with peircing grey eyes that gave you a look like they could see into your soul and read your secrets.

She was standing over Liselle on unsteady feet but she looked conflicted as to her actions almost like she was having an inner-argument, after a few moments of staring she wavered slightly on her feet and passed-out on the floor next to a still recovering Liselle. Before aria or anyone could react Liselle came back fully to attention and saw the destruction caused by the little machine of death, buckled walls smashed light and a unconcious turian before she turned over and saw her, laying there completely vunrable but in a position that made it look like she was snuggling up to the asari.

Liselle raised her head to look for Aria and met her eyes, an unspoken conversation passed between them and and Aria nodded showing her support and approval of her idea and the little creature's destructive streak. After gathering her wits Liselle removed her a cover from the turian's back-pack and wrapped the child in almost a cacoon like state and moved back when the semi-wouned asari commando nodded at her with a smile "Looks good for you" she commented before she grabbed the turian in a biotic field and made to follow Aria to the exit.


End file.
